A Perfect Match
by IMSLES
Summary: Before Tony knocks on Tim's door, he plays a game of Who's There?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Perfect Match

Tony stopped as he was about to knock on his partner's apartment door. The high pitched giggle emanating from within was surely not that of one Timothy McGee. _'Could he have a woman in there? He knew I was picking him up this morning. He wouldn't have had a date stay the night. Unless she was like super hot and he wanted to gloat.' _Tony attempted to peer in through the peep hole.

"You are a feisty boy," he heard the definitely feminine voice tease. "Don't lick me there," she tittered.

Frustration clear on his face, Tony was trying desperately to figure out who was inside. _'What is happening in there? Could McGee be that adventurous?'_

"Oh you like when I rub you there. Yeah you do," came the playful voice.

'_Where was she rubbing?'_ Wherever it was Tim must really like it, because Tony could hear contented sounds low and guttural, similar to a purr, but certainly not feline.

"I have to think up a name for you," the mystery woman spoke. "With your sandy hair, I could call you sandy, but that doesn't quite fit you. It reminds me of the stray dog belonging to that little orphan girl," she laughed.

"Your eyes are soft and bright and alert. I'd bet you make an awesome agent. Yeah, I'll call you Agent McGee."

'_Agent McGee!'_ Tony mouthed. _'That's almost too surreal for role playing,'_ Tony thought. _'Tim really could pick 'em.' _Tony began to wonder what this lady would bring down on his old Probie.

Hesitating and wondering if it would be inappropriate to knock, Tony paced back and forth. Finally deciding that he had to get Tim, so they could relieve Gibbs and Ziva at the stakeout; he turned toward the door.

Before his raised fist could make contact with the door, it opened. Stunned to see Tim looking ready to leave; Tony was mute.

"I was going to wait down in the parking lot. I thought maybe you were running late," Tim explained looking at his partner puzzled by Tony's look of confusion.

"How'd… Why aren't…" Tony couldn't phrase how he wanted to ask McGee what had been going on mere minutes before. As he began to pull his thoughts together, a small light tan fur ball ran up to smell his Bergamo's.

"Agent! Come here," the female voice called. Tony almost Gibbs' slapped himself seeing none other than Sarah McGee, Tim's little sister, there trying to round up the frolicking puppy.

Picking him up and letting him lick at her face, Sarah giggled a 'Hey Tony' heading back into the apartment.

"Hey Sarah," he replied still absorbing that all he'd let his mind twist around was pure innocence and a puppy. He smiled and approached the pair now sitting on the floor. He gave Agent a few scratches behind his ears.

"He likes when you rub his belly," Sarah informed him seeing a side of Tony she'd never had the chance to see before. He was smiling his signature grin, but it was more genuine than she imagined possible.

"Yeah, he's a cute little bugger. Where'd you get him?"

"He wandered into my work last night, so I brought him home," Sarah explained. "Tim wasn't going to let him stay until Jethro warmed up to him and now Agent's here to stay!" she snuggled the puppy some more.

Tim watched the interaction. He interjected, "Only so long as no one is looking for him, Sarah. You really shouldn't get so attached." Tim couldn't remember DiNozzo ever looking so relaxed, at least not while awake.

"Hey, Tony. Shouldn't we be heading out?"

"Sure, sure. I'm coming. Your puppy reminds me of a puppy I had once."

Shocked Tim asked, "You had a puppy? When?"

"I was about nine or ten. It was right before my mom had gotten sick," Tony reminisced. "He was a bit darker than Agent. I called him Kojak." Tim didn't look surprised and somehow refrained from rolling his eyes.

"We had some fun times," Tony's smile became downcast.

"What happened?" Tim's concern touched his partner even though it had been nearly thirty years ago.

"I don't know exactly. One day we were romping around in the yard and the next day he was gone."

Tim gave Sarah a brotherly look that only a sister could interpret.

"Here, Tony," she said handing him the warm squirmy pup, "Why don't you take Agent with you?"

"To the stakeout? I don't think Gibbs'll go for it," he looked torn between wanting to grab the pooch and run and leaving without him slowly.

"Hey, we're supposed to look like we live there. What looks more natural at home than a dog?" Tim argued.

"Alright," Tony conceded as Tim was already gathering the bowls and other puppy essentials. "But you're explaining it to Gibbs."

Tim nodded not overly concerned, confident their boss would see it his way. Jethro seemed to give his approval as well, licking Tony's hand holding his friend.

Sarah and Tim exchanged smiles as Tony carried his new friend out the door. _'I sure hope no one decides to claim him as theirs,'_ Tim wished for his friend's sake. The two of them were perfect for each other.

A/N: Inspired by the Random Pairings: Tony DiNozzo, Sarah McGee: a new puppy.


End file.
